Cool In The Cold
Cool In The Cold is a Club Penguin Short by Cadence and the Penguin Band. It was released on November 24, 2012 on Amazon, and it was released on November 27, 2012 on iTunes and Spotify. The first sneak peek was released on November 17, 2012. However, it was in Spanish. The first English sneak peek was released on November 19, 2012. The music video for Cool in the Cold was released on November 28, 2012. Trivia *You can see a Frost Bite penguin in the video, which is a transformation for the Holiday Party 2012. *Here it is, all summed up: Franky is the Frost Bite. If you email the Team, they will tell you that it's Franky's proper voice, without modulators. *According to the Club Penguin team, if you email them, they will tell you the penguin's name is Frost Bite. *The episode will be for the Holiday Party 2012. *This is the second longest song by Club Penguin just after Anchors Aweigh with 2 more seconds than Cool in the Cold. *Third time Cadence appears ("The Party Starts Now", "Ghosts Just Wanna Dance"), also the third time the Penguin Band appears. ("Anchors Aweigh", "Ghosts Just Wanna Dance"). *On the cover, Cadence doesn't have her wrist bands. This might be since she was wearing the Microphone, which is another Hand Item. But in the Epic Show, Cadence has both her wristbands and the Golden Microphone, but since it's artwork, she could wear her wristbands. *This is Club Penguin's fourth song. The first being The Party Starts Now, the second being Anchors Aweigh, and the third being Ghosts Just Wanna Dance. *For an unknown reason, the Spanish sneak peek is longer than English sneak peek. *Coins For Change is mentioned in the song. *The full song was released November 24th on YouTube. *Polo Field and Businesmoose make minor cameos in the video. *In the video, Cadence's shoes are ice-skates and her headphones are earmuffs. *For an odd reason, The Penguin Band does not appear in the video, even though they are singing and playing instruments for the song. *This is the first music video where it doesn't show anybody singing. *Cadence breaks the fourth wall at the end by smiling towards the camera. *On the cover, Cadence doesn't have her wrist bands. *Cadence's headphones are turned to earmuffs for this video. *There is a code for this song but it's limited time. (December 31 2012- January 2 2013). *This is the last Animated Short of 2012. *This is also the last song of 2012 *This song has an igloo music version of it. *This is the second episode of Club Penguin Animated Short to have Moderators appearing. Lyrics Videos Gallery CoolintheCold1.png|The intro if the song. CoolintheCold2.png CoolintheCold3.png CoolintheCold4.png CoolintheCold5.png CoolintheCold6.png CoolintheCold7.png CoolintheCold8.png CoolintheCold9.png CoolintheCold10.png CoolintheCold11.png CoolintheCold12.png CoolintheCold13.png CoolintheCold14.png CoolintheCold15.png CoolintheCold16.png CoolintheCold17.png CoolintheCold18.png CoolintheCold19.png CoolintheCold20.png CoolintheCold21.png CoolintheCold22.png businesmoose cool in the cold.png|Businesmoose in the Video. polo field cool in the cold.png|Polo Field in the Video. SWF *Cool in the Cold Igloo Music Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Cadence Category:2012